1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to factory engineered hearth products. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to refractory panels designed to provide a masonry appearance.
2. Background
Factory engineered hearth products have over the years used the technique of molded refractory panels to simulate a real masonry appearance, such as the panel shown in FIG. 1. In the configuration shown in FIG. 1, a brick pattern 1 is arranged in a running bond configuration. Panels also have been made in a herringbone, split running bond, or split herringbone pattern. Thus, these panels attempt to emulate the appearance of traditional masonry products.
Brick pattern panels are generally formed by molding techniques. Once molded, the panels feature the appearance of several courses of bricks 1 separated by recessed areas 3, as shown in FIG. 2. In an attempt to represent more of a true masonry look, the panels can be painted. The painting techniques have allowed either darker or lighter color paint to settle in lower areas to add to the effect of true bricks. The paint also settles in the recessed areas 3 and provides a colored recessed area 3.
It has been attempted to fill the recessed areas 3 between the simulated bricks 1 of the brick pattern, as shown in FIG. 3. For instance, a mortar material 6 can be deposited in the recessed area 3. The attempt to fill the recessed areas 3 with grout material 6 has resulted in many field problems. For instance, the panels undergo significant thermal cycling during firing and cooling of the appliance. The thermal cycling usually results in the separation of grout material. The separated grout material then falls off within a short amount of operating time. In addition, grout material may separate from the panel during transport due to the vibrations experienced in over-the-road transportation. Because of these field problems, the filling of recessed areas 3 of the refractory panels with grout material 6 largely has been abandoned.